Berawal dari Rasa Benciku Untukmu
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Tapi, semenjak satu bulan itu jugalah aku menemukan perasaan baru yang lain di hatiku. Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa kehilangan Ulquiorra—karena aku telah mengisi hatiku dengan namanya. Ya! Aku sudah mencintainya— mind to RnR?


Hai, minna!

Yurisa bawa fict baru lagi nih~

Ohya, yang ada di sini, keseluruhannya Orihime's POV ya.

Warnings: OOC, Abal, Alur kecepetan, Gajelas, Typo(s) dan berbagai hadiah lagi di dalamnya :D

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It, guys!

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Byakuya-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk mempelajari ulang laporan yang sebenarnya baru saja kuselesaikan. Aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Sangat sangat tidak mengerti, terlebih lagi karena ia menyuruhku untuk mempelajari laporan ini dari dasar—dari titik terendahnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia memintaku untuk mempelajarinya di bawah perintah Ulquiorra.

Aku memang baru bekerja di tempat ini—mungkin sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, tapi pengalaman kerjaku di tempat sebelumnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka selalu menerima segala bentuk opini dan _paperwork_ yang telah kuselesaikan dengan wajah yang puas.

Menurutku ini sangat menjengkelkan. Tidak masalah kalau Kuchiki-_sama_ menyuruhku mempelajarinya dari dasar—walau sejujurnya aku merasa kecewa karena pekerjaanku tidak berhasil membuatnya berkesan—, tapi yang membuatku jengkel karena aku harus mempelajarinya dibawah perintah seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Dan akibatnya, sekarang di sinilah aku berada. Di dalam ruangan kerja Ulquiorra. Aku benci pandangannya yang selalu menganggap remeh orang lain, tak terkecuali aku. Mungkin hanya orang seperti Byakuya Kuchiki-_sama_lah yang pemuda aneh itu hormati. Makanya aku membencinya—bahkan cenderung menjauhinya. Bukankah semua manusia berhak dihormati, tak terkecuali mereka yang posisinya berada di bawah kita?

Sedikit-banyak aku mengutuk atasanku—Byakuya Kuchiki— dan merutuki nasib sialku. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Perintah adalah perintah, kecuali kalau aku sudah bosan dan menginginkan surat pemutusan hubungan kerja bertengger manis di atas meja kerjaku.

Aku kembali memusatkan pikiranku pada alam nyataku. Kembali aku menatap pemuda menyebalkan itu. Bayangkan saja, aku harus menunggunya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di telinganya kalau aku sudah lelah menunggunya yang sedari tadi sibuk menelepon seseorang melalui ponselnya. Hei, waktuku bukan untuk kuhabiskan mendengar celotehanmu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal!

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke salah satu album yang terletak di atas mejanya. Di sana —di halaman utama album miliknya— ada sebuah foto Ulquiorra dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, yang kukenal dia adalah anak dari Kuchiki-_sama_. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak menggapai album tersebut. Baru saja aku menyentuh ujungnya, sebuah tangan pucat menarik jemariku untuk menjauhkannya dari album yang kusentuh.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri dengan wajah datarnya serta masih menggenggam jemari tanganku.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbuat lancang di dalam ruanganku, _Onna_!"

Aku memandangnya sebelum membalas perkataannya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus menghargaiku yang sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

"Aku sudah mempersilahkan kamu untuk duduk di sofa sambil menungguku," jawab pemuda itu.

"Kamu pikir waktuku hanya kugunakan untuk menunggumu?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku!"

"Tapi, Byakuya-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk memeriksa laporan ini bersama denganmu," aku menjawabnya.

"Tugasku bukan untuk memeriksa laporan tidak pentingmu ini."

Aku menggeram kesal. "Byakuya-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk mempelajari laporan ini dari dasar denganmu!"

"Aku heran, kenapa Byakuya-_sama_ menerimamu bekerja di kantornya. Mempelajari laporan dari dasar? Orang-orang sepertimu itulah yang membuat reputasi perusahaan menurun, kau tahu?" ucapnya dingin.

Sungguh! Ingin sekali rasanya kulayangkan tanganku untuk memberinya peringatan atas perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkannya, kalau seandainya aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa orang yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah calon penerus perusahaan yang Byakuya Kuchiki-_sama_ kelola. Yah, karena menurut kabar dia akan menikah dengan anak dari Byakuya-_sama_ yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia dikarenakan hubungan mereka yang terlihat sangat dekat.

Aku menghela nafasku. Toh, ini salahku juga yang telah salah mengerjakan laporan penting yang Byakuya-_sama_ pinta. Secara tidak langsung, aku sudah membuat reputasi perusahaan menurun akibat ulahku—yang membuatku mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Laporan yang kubuat sepertinya ada kesalahan dan Byakuya-_sama_ menyuruhku untuk belajar mengenai hal ini darimu," ucapku dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah. Mana laporanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Tapi," aku menjeda kalimatku. "Bisa tolong lepaskan jemari tanganku dan," aku memundurkan posisi dudukku hingga menyender. "Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" ucapku akhirnya.

Tanpa kami sadari, pertengkaran tadi telah membuat jarak di antara wajah kami semakin tereliminasi—dan wajah kami sangat dekat. Dia memundurkan dirinya sambil melepas genggaman tanganku. "Maaf!"

Aku sedikit terpana mendengarnya berkata 'maaf', karena setahuku dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu kepada orang lain, seolah itu adalah kalimat yang tabu untuk ia ucapkan.

"Ya, ini salahku juga. Maaf," aku membalas pernyataan maafnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah _file_ dan menunjukannya pada Ulquiorra yang kini sudah duduk tepat di sampingku. Dia membaca laporan yang kuselesaikan dan setelah itu ia menutup lembaran kerjaku.

"Aku mengerti. _Onna_, ikut aku ke ruangan Byakuya-_sama_!"

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dengan pandangan bingung, namun aku tetap berjalan mengekorinya dari belakang sampai kami berdua tiba di depan ruangan Byakua-_sama_. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu diikuti suara berat Byakuya-_sama_ yang mengizinkan kami untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Byakuya-_sama_. Mengenai laporan Inoue Orihime, saya rasa kemampuannya memang sudah bisa dikatakan cukup untuk menjabat posisi tersebut!"

Aku memandang heran Ulquiorra. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kemampuanku' dan 'posisi itu'? Bukankah Byakuya-sama menyuruhku untuk mempelajari laporan itu dari dasar?

"Eng, ano—," aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Kau bingung dengan perkataanku, _Onna_?" tanyanya memotong kalimatku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Orihime Inoue," panggil Byakuya.

"Ya, Byakuya-_sama_!"

"Aku merasa kau cukup mampu untuk berada di posisi asisten pribadi Ulquiorra Schiffer. Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk menemui Ulquiorra dan belajar hal-hal dasar darinya," jelas Byakuya.

"Tapi, tadi Byakuya-_sama_ memintaku untuk mempelajari laporan ini dari dasar kan? Bukan memintaku untuk menempati posisi asisten pribadi Ulquiorra."

"Orihime Inoue, maksud ucapanku dari 'mempelajari laporan ini dari dasar' adalah kau harus mengerti hal-hal dasar dari laporan keuangan perusahaan kita dalam beberapa bulan terakhir supaya saat kau dan Ulquiorra kutugasi untuk memenangkan sebuah tender, kau mengerti apa kelebihan dan kekurangan yang perusahaan kita punya. Sehingga kau bisa mengekspresikan idemu tanpa memberikan kerugian bagi perusahaan ini. Kau mengerti?" terang Byakuya panjang lebar.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Posisiku naik! Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak senang sambil melompat-lompat di sana, namun aku hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahku. "Terima kasih, Byakuya-_sama_!"

~#~#~#~#~

Sore itu, aku kembali dari kantor dengan luapan senang yang tergambar jelas di wajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang jabatanku sudah resmi menjadi seorang asisten pribadi Wakil Kepala Direktur, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mendadak aku terpaku di depan pintu apartemenku setelah membuka kunci pintu apartemenku. Menjadi asisten siapa tadi aku bilang?

Mataku membulat sempurna. Ya, menjadi asisten Ulquiorra Schiffer! Orang yang sangat sangat tidak kusukai—atau kalau dibilang orang yang sangat kubenci. Aku menggerutu kesal. Kenapa aku tidak sadar sedari tadi? Pasti itu karena tawaran posisi yang bagus sehingga membuatku lupa kalau aku harus bekerja satu ruangan dengan Ulquiorra. Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Aku memekik kecil saat mengingat harus satu ruangan dengan orang sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau memekik seperti itu, Inoue?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangku berdiri.

Aku mengenal suara ini. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap seorang pemuda dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_," gumamku.

Dia hanya menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Ternyata kau baru pulang jam segini ya, Inoue?"

"Iya. Kau sudah sampai dari tadi, Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"Cukup lama juga. Kau kenapa aneh sekali hari ini?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan keningku tanda heran.

"Tadi kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba kau seperti orang terkejut sampai akhirnya kau memekik seperti tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu, Inoue?" tanya pemuda itu cemas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kurosaki-_kun_!"

Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik—tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang kukatakan. Aku segera membuka pintu apartemenku dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Lebih baik kamu menceritakan alasanmu yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku," ucapku mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. "Kamu memang selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Inoue!"

~#~#~#~#~

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan baruku—walau sejujurnya tidak bisa dikatakan baru karena sesungguhnya ruangan ini sudah ada sedari dulu. Aku seperti merasa bermimpi bisa berada dalam posisi ketiga dari yang tertinggi di perusahaan ini. Wajar saja kalau sejak aku memasuki area perusahaan semua orang tidak berhenti menatapku.

Aku kembali menghembuskan nafasku sembari menyenderkan tubuhku di kursiku. Baru hari ini aku menjabat posisi asisten pribadi Ulquiorra, aku langsung diberikan tugas untuk memenangkan sebuah tender yang diadakan oleh Yamamoto-_sama_.

Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalaku di atasnya. Gara-gara percakapan yang kemarin kubicarakan dengan Kurosaki-_kun_, aku jadi kurang tidur. Dia benar-benar payah, memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya yang terus saja diulang-ulang. Walaupun aku sedikit senang melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu—karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Aku kembali ke duniaku saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Kudongakkan wajahku dan kulihat Ulquiorra berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ya! Ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Kau terlihat lelah, _Onna_! Kalau kau belum siap, kau tidak usah ikut. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri," ucap Ulquiorra dengan suara baritonnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ditugasi pekerjaan ini oleh Byakuya-_sama_ dan prinsipku, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan atasanku walaupun aku hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum. "Kurasa aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku, _Onna_!" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Mendengar ucapannya membuatku senang. Tapi, tadi dia bilang memilihku?

"Ano, Ulquiorra!"

Dia berhenti sebelum memutar arah badannya menghadap ke arahku. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa benar kalau kamu memilihku?"

"Aku hanya mengajukan gagasanku terhadap Byakuya-_sama_. Kukira ia menolak, tapi sepertinya Byakuya-_sama_ juga sependapat denganku. Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan _file_ untuk presentasi kita nanti. Setelah itu ke mejaku! Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuajarkan padamu!"

Dia kembali memutar tubuhnya. Sesaat aku tersenyum. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk kalau aku menjadi asisten pribadinya. Ternyata pemikiranku terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya.

~#~#~#~#~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, dan kami baru saja keluar dari ruangan perusahaan milik Yamamoto-_sama_. Aku menatap Ulquiorra yang berjalan di sampingku. Terlihat aura senang di wajahku, namun sepertinya Ulquioirra tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan hasil presentasi yang baru saja berhasil kami berdua menangkan.

"_Onna_," sapa Ulquiorra dengan suara datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

"Kubayari kau makan siang atas kemenangan yang baru saja kau peroleh!"

Aku melebarkan mataku. "Sungguh?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Dia hanya menghela nafasnya. "Dengar! Aku tidak suka mendengar kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulutmu, _Onna_!"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu, Ulquiorra!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

~#~#~#~#~

Ya, itu semua adalah awal dari kedekatanku dengan Ulquiorra. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang tidak terasa bagiku. Selama satu bulan ini, aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktuku dengan Ulquiorra. Cukup banyak hal yang dapat kupelajari darinya, yang semakin membuatku yakin kalau Ulquiorra memang pantas menjadi calon penerus perusahaan ini. Terlebih lagi, banyak sifat-sifat Ulquiorra yang baru kuketahui—dan tentu saja membuatku tercengang saat aku mengetahuinya.

Dan kurasa, aku semakin lama semakin suka bekerja menjadi bawahannya. Dia tidak sedingin yang kurasa, dia juga orang yang sangat baik. Terlebih lagi, dia bisa menghormatiku sebagai perempuan dan juga sebagai—bawahannya. Aku sedikit malu dengan diriku yang pernah seenaknya menilai Ulquiorra dari luar. Ternyata kata-kata _'don't judge the book by its cover'_ benar-benar berlaku untukku.

Tapi, semenjak satu bulan itu jugalah aku menemukan perasaan baru yang lain di hatiku. Aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa kehilangan Ulquiorra—karena aku telah mengisi hatiku dengan namanya. Ya! Aku sudah mencintainya—mencintai Ulquiorra Schiffer.

~#~#~#~#~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritku. Kulayangkan pandanganku dan mataku berhenti di satu tempat. Aku melihat Ulquiorra sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Aku mengenali gadis itu. Dia Rukia Kuchiki, anak dari atasanku. Mendadak aku teringat rumor yang pernah beredar di kantorku, kalau Ulquiorra dan Rukia adalah pasangan kekasih—bahkan kudengar mereka berdua berencana menikah.

Aku menghela nafasku. Dadaku rasanya sakit. Ternyata berada satu bulan di dekat Ulquiorra membuatku benar-benar merubah perasaanku terhadapnya—dari perasaan benci menjadi cinta.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sesaat aku merasakan kalau punggungku di sentuh seseorang, dan aku segera berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menyentuhku seperti itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-_kun_," ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Ohya, kamu masih ingat tentang gadis yang kuceritakan beberapa minggu yang lalu?" tanyanya dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Aku ada janji menemuinya di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut menemaniku?"

"Tidak usah. Nanti yang ada aku malah mengganggu acara kalian berdua," tolakku halus.

"Tidak kok. Dia bilang dia datang ke sini bersama dengan sepupunya. Sudahlah, ayo!" ajak Ichigo sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya sambil berharap kalau posisi gadis yang Kurosaki-_kun_ ceritakan jauh dari posisi duduk Ulquiorra. Namun, yang aku harapkan justru berkebalikan dari kenyataannya. Ichigo berhenti tepat di dekat meja Ulquiorra. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sambil berharap mereka tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Inoue," panggil Ichigo yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Ulquiorra serta Rukia Kuchiki berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Kenalkan. Ini Rukia, kekasihku!"

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Bukankah gadis di hadapannya ini calon istri Ulquiorra? Batinku mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Uhm… Hai, namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku sepupu Kurosaki-_kun_!" aku memperkenalkan namaku setelah aku sadar dari rasa keterkejutanku.

"Hai, Orihime-_chan_," gadis itu menyapaku balik.

Rukia menatap ke arah Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, perkenalkan dirimu kepada Orihime-_chan_!"

"Aku sudah mengenalnya, Rukia!" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Iya. Ulquiorra atasanku di kantor."

"Oooh, jadi kamu orang yang setiap hari Ulquiorra ceritakan padaku!"

"Rukia! Diamlah," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah tidak usah malu-malu. Katakan saja mumpung dia sekarang ada di depanmu!" sahut Rukia memberi dorongan.

"Bodoh. Masa aku harus mengatakannya di depan kau dan pacarmu," tolak Ulquiorra.

"Uh, Ulquiorra ga asik! Kita pergi saja deh, Ichigo. Biarkan saja mereka berdua di sini," ajak Rukia.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkanku dan Ulquiorra di sini.

"Uhm, duduklah dulu, _Onna_!" perintahnya dengan suara yang terdengar−gugup. Mungkinkah?

Aku menatapnya. Namun melihat sorotan matanya yang begitu serius, akhirnya aku pun menuruti keinginannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada suara tenang yang kubuat sebisa mungkin, untuk menutupi kegugupanku tentunya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku," katanya dengan suara datar. "Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak' keluar dari mulutmu."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Memang ciri khas Ulquiorra, ucapku dalam hati. Aku kembali menatapnya, dan kemudian aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja kata 'tidak' takkan keluar dari mulutku, karena aku juga mencintaimu!"

Ya, berawal dari rasa benciku terhadapnya lalu berlanjut ke rasa terima kasih karena ia telah membantu untuk menaikan posisiku. Dan sekarang berakhir dengan rasa bahagia karena sekarang aku sudah benar-benar berada di hatinya—menjadi pemilik cintanya seutuhnya. Cinta memang aneh, tapi aku merasa cinta telah mempertemukan dan menggariskan ikatan kita dengan cara yang sederhana namun berakhir bahagia. Terima kasih untukmu, Cinta!

~#~The End~#~

Hehehe, gaje banget deh -_-"

Alurnya kecepetan banget yak?

Bingung mesti bilang apa..

Review aja deh =)


End file.
